Tainted Pleasure
by NightLark
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Desire.  Two years after Elena disappeared with Klaus, a lot has changed in Mystic Falls and not all of it is good. Then a mysterious string of vampire attacks reveals a new arrival...or maybe an old one returned? Delena with past Klena
1. Welcome back to Mystic Falls

-1**A/N: Sequel to Twisted Desire! Oh yeah! Another sequel fic! (it****'****s up to you if I****'****m being sarcastic). This is set two years after the end of the last fic and there are two main storylines in this. Present day delena and Klena after Mystic falls. So I've dated the chapters.**

_Mystic Falls, 2013_

_Damon's POV_

Two years. A lot can happen in that time. Or, seemingly, nothing at all. Two years. I swilled the amber liquid around in my glass. It had been two years since Elena had disappeared in the night…with Klaus. For me, time seemed to stop. Life just seemed…pointless. Stefan felt the same. He'd dropped out of school and hadn't left his room since that night. He would have stopped feeding if Caroline hadn't forced him to. I wasn't so fortunate. I had to be the responsible one, the proactive one. I'd searched for her, called in every favour owed to me, hunted down every witch I could for tracking spells, and any time I got a lead I would exhaust it trying to find her. So far, no luck.

I put my drink down with a sigh and got up. Liz Forbes had alerted me to the presence of a vampire in town. It was killing wildly, leaving bodies lying around and she wanted me to take care of it. I might be a traitor to my kind but the fight and kill was the only time I felt alive. I picked up a crossbow from the shelf, left the house and walked into the forest. I could smell the blood as soon as I entered. It was heavy in the air. It wouldn't take too long to find the source. I was just hoping the vamp was still there. The kill smelt fresh. The killer couldn't have gone far.

I followed the scent to a clearing. The glowing embers of a fire was in the centre. There were three bodies strewn over the space, two men and a woman, and the ruined remains of a tent lay in a battered heap. A figure was crouched over a fourth hiker, to busy feeding to notice me. I couldn't make out any features, just long brown hair falling down their back. A female I guessed. Oh well. I pulled my crossbow from the shoulder strap and aimed at their back. A fired. The figure's head shot up a second before and they twisted out of the way. The arrow hit their arm instead. They snarled and darted away, dropping the body. I went to check the hiker. He was still alive, just barely. I pulled out my mobile and rang Liz.

"Liz, it's Damon. The vamp has killed again. I put a stake in them but they got away. There's three bodies and one still alive, the woods out by my house. Get here quick" I hung up and rose to my feet. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I stiffened. The vamp was still here, I could feel it.

"Okay, come on out" I called "I know you're there. Come out and face me!" There was a giggle from behind me. I spun round but saw no one "Coward! You afraid to fight me? Why? You worried I'll beat your ugly ass into the ground?"

"Well…I don't know Damon. You always used to find me attractive enough" the voice came from behind me. I turned again and stared at the slender olive-skinned beauty in front of me.

"Ka…Katherine?" Katherine had been released from the tomb a year ago when it had become our only chance of finding Elena. She'd disappeared shortly afterwards.

"Guess again Damon" she said. My eyes widened.

"Elena?" She smiled at me.

"Hi Damon" I didn't think, just ran forward and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Elena! I've missed you!" I whispered, burying my face in her hair.

"I've missed you too" she whispered. I pulled away at her words.

"Then why did you leave? I looked for you Elena. Two years! Do you have any idea what your little disappearing act did to me? To Stefan? And your family? Everyone who loved you! It devastated them! They thought you were dead!" She watched me coldly as I ranted angrily at her. When I finished, she spoke.  
>"Now is not the time for this Damon. Sheriff Forbes is headed this way and I have no desire to be seen yet. Besides, the sun will be up soon and I don't have a daylight ring" Her comment brought back the fact I'd forgotten. Elena was a vampire now…a bloodthirsty one by the looks. Wow.<p>

"Fine. Let's walk" I said. We headed further into the woods. Elena seemed distracted, her attention was elsewhere. "So where did you go?"

"Everywhere. All over the world. Klaus and I travelled a lot"

"So why are you back after all this time?"

"I missed you. I wanted to come home. Is that really so hard to believe?" She looked at me, her expression so open and honest I would have found it hard not to if I hadn't had to live through the past two years.

"After all you did to get out of here? Yes"

"I never wanted to leave here, Damon" she said quietly "But it was the only way." I made a non-committal noise of disbelief and looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get lighter.

"So…where's Klaus?" I asked.

"Italy, last I heard. I left about three months ago" I stopped walking. She turned and looked at me "what?"

"You just left?"

"I had too" she looked away from me "And I'm going to leave you now"

"You just got here" she laughed. The sound made me smile. It was just so…Elena.

"I didn't mean I'm leaving town Damon. I meant, I need to get inside before the sun comes up"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"I'm not the same person I was Damon, and I have things I'd rather keep to myself…like where I'm staying.

"So you're definitely sticking around then?"

"Yes. But…I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Stefan I'm back or anyone else for that matter. I'd rather let people know I'm back on my own" I nodded.

"Okay" She smiled sadly and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I did Damon" I blinked and she was gone.


	2. Mystic Falls, 2011

-1_Mystic Falls, 2011_

_Elena's PoV_

I sighed and sat on my bed, watching the clock. I waited until I heard Alaric and Jeremy going to be, the house falling silent. Then I fetched my torch from my drawer, opened the window and slipped out into the night.

_I was sitting in my chair. Klaus was crouched in front of me._

_"Now Elena, I'm going to tell you some things and you're going to listen. Understand?" he smiled, eyes boring into mine. I nodded to show I understood. "Good. Now listen carefully"_

I made good time getting to the tomb. I slipped inside. They'd left Klaus's body, deciding to remove him later. In their opinion, he wasn't going anywhere. I knelt beside him and wrapped my hands around the stake. I considered for a minute. Did I really want to do this?

Yes. I had to.

I took a firm grip on the stake and pulled it out. Then I sat down and waited.

"_I'm sorry Elena for everything I did. Love makes monsters of us" I stiffened. "Yes…love…I said love. I know I said before that I wasn't capable of love but…you changed me. I know you probably don't believe me but it's true. I'm willing to do anything to get you back, Elena" I pleaded with my eyes for him not to do this. He shook his head "I can't stop…but you can stop it for me"_

Klaus's eyes flickered open. He looked at me and smiled.

"You took your time"

"say that again and I put the stake back in" I said. He sat up.

"Sorry" I shrugged.

"No biggie"

"Elena, you risked a lot for me"

"_You need to chose. You have to stop this Elena. Stop it before it gets out of hand" he placed a hand on my cheek. I wanted to know how. How was I supposed to do this? "Elena, when the time comes you'll know what to do. Just make your choice"_

"I risked the people I love" I whispered "You were right, Klaus. Love makes monsters of us. I guess I'm more like Katherine then I thought" I glanced at the entrance to the tomb as if I could see Katherine lurking in the darkness.

"Elena, you did what you knew was right. You saved them. You protected them. And you protected me. You are nothing like Katerina" he said. He hugged me tight.

"What now? Where do we go from here?" he shrugged.

"Who knows? We have forever" he said. I curled up in his arms, resting my head on his chest. I felt more like Katherine then ever before. I didn't care what I did or who I hurt as long as I got what I wanted.

"_What I want you to do, is stake me Elena. Then, if you're there when I wake up, I know what your choice is. If not…well, I understand" He was really just going to give up? Just like that "I don't give up Elena. As long as I know there's a chance of victory, I keep going. There's no victory in defeat"_

I sighed.

"We should go" he said "Damon and Stefan will be here soon to move my body. Or burn it. We should leave"

"Okay…I just want to have a word with Katherine first"

"Fine. I'll wait outside" he said, heading outside. I approached the mouth of the tomb.

"Katherine?"

"Yes?" said a raspy voice.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Elena…you're following your heart. What's wrong with that? It's more then I ever did" I considered this.

"Thanks"

"Welcome. And by the way, you're nothing like me. I have much better fashion sense" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Goodbye Katherine" I turned and left, joining Klaus outside.<br>"Ready?" he asked.

"Always"


	3. Expert in disputes

-1_Mystic Falls, 2013_

_Damon's PoV_

I pulled out my phone and rang Bonnie.

"What?" she groaned, sleepily.

"And good morning to you too" I said.

"Urgh…Damon? What is it? And it's not morning, it's still the middle of the night"

"That's why I had to call you now. You see…I kind of lost my daylight ring and I need a new one"

"You woke me to ask me to make you a new ring? I'm going back to bed"

"No, Bonnie please!"

"I won't hang up if you tell me why you really want a new ring" I bit my lip. I really needed to get Elena a daylight ring but I'd promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about her return.

"I can't tell you Bonnie" I sighed.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Argh! Bonnie, listen. I can't tell you but I promise you will find out soon. Just trust me, please. It's really important that I get a daylight ring!" There was silence on the other end. I waited anxiously for her to reply.

"Fine. I'll drop it off in the morning. And Damon, if you ever wake me up again without a decent reason I will set you on fire" she hung up. I sighed with relief, pocketed my phone and decided to try and get some sleep. My brain hurt. All this stuff that was suddenly happening. Elena was back. That was fantastic but hard to absorb after all this time. I picked up a bottle of scotch and headed upstairs.

I was woken up by the shrill sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and clutched my head. I glanced over at the bottle I'd brought with me. It was empty. I'd drunk more then I'd intended.

"Hello?"

"Aww, Damon. Did I wake you up?" said an amused voice.

"Elena?"

"The one and only. So…you up to anything? I'm bored"

"Wait…what time is it?"

"Almost nightfall. Being stuck inside is driving me insane" I'd slept through the entire day? I couldn't believe it!

"Well, then I'll meet you"

"Great. I have to go and visit Jenna at some point but after that we can get together at the grill, if you like?"

"Okay, sounds good. See you there" I threw the phone down and rubbed my head. I got up, stretched, put on a fresh shirt and headed for the stairs. If Elena was visiting Jenna, I had time. I had to visit Liz and report in about the vampire attacks as well as notify them about Elena's return. If any of the council members spotted her there would be a lot of speculation. Her disappearance had been ruled a runaway officially but the council had deemed her dead. I knew Elena wanted to lay low but I didn't want her to get staked.

First though, I needed to check on Stefan. I went up to his room and entered without knocking. The room was unlit. There was a distinct smell in the air.

"Stef? Come on out. It's just me. No Caroline this time" I remembered Caroline's last visit. She was a natural disaster waiting to happen.

"over here" came a gruff voice. I spotted him in the corner of the room, hunched over his diary.

"Whoa, you look like crap"

"Thanks. You going out?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"Yeah. Council work. Then I'm going to the grill"

"Glad one of us still manages to have a good time" I sighed. He thought I was fine. Typical Damon going out, getting drunk and having fun while the love of his life was missing. Sorry Stefan, despite popular opinion I do have feelings.

"I'll see you later" I said.

I left the house, paused first to pick up the envelope on the mat. I opened it and smiled. Thank you Bonnie.

I drove into town to the police station. I went up to the front desk.

"Is Sheriff Forbes around?" I asked her deputy.

"Sure. In her office. Go right in" I headed over to the office and knocked.

"Come in" I went inside. Liz was at her desk and she looked stressed. However her expression became relieved when she saw me "Ah Damon. You've got good news, I hope?"

"Yes" I sat down "I've got two things to discuss with you. Number one is about the vampire from last night" she glanced at the door to make sure it was shut before speaking.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Caught, staked and the body buried a safe distance from town" I lied.

"Good. Honestly Damon, I don't know what this town would do without you" Probably be a lot safer then it is with me here, I thought.

"Well, I live to serve" I said smoothly. She smiled.

"Now, what's the other thing you want to talk about?"

"Elena Gilbert" I said, simply. Liz sighed.

"Damon, we've been through this. I know you're still certain that she's alive but I think you need to accept the fact that you're not going to see her again"

"That's the thing Liz" I said, uncertain of how to tell her "She's…back" I watched as my words sunk in.

"Back? Is she…?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's not"

"Okay. Does her family know yet?"

"She told me she was going there now, then we're meeting up" she nodded.

"Good. See if you can find out what happened to her. Why she left and so on" I nodded.

"I'll try" I promised. I was just as curious as she was to find out what happened to Elena to make her the way she was.

I said my goodbyes and headed to the grill. I went to the bar and sat down, waiting for Elena. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned.

"Alaric" I said, surprised. He slid onto the stool next to me.

"Expecting someone else?" he folded his arms. I could tell be his expression something was up.

"Yes actually"

"Elena?" I sighed.

"I'm guessing she visited Jenna? Were you there or did she call you?"

"I was there"

"Ah. You should get a drink then" I signalled to the bartender who brought over a bottle "so how bad was it?"

"Bad. Very bad. In fact, I wouldn't be expecting her to show up anytime soon. Jenna's…a bit…" he trailed off. I nodded to show I understood.

"Alaric, I wanted to tell you but she made me promise"

"You actually listened to her?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah. She's…different Ric. She's not the same Elena"

"I know" he said, grimly "I could tell. She's…odd"

"She's a vampire" I muttered. Alaric gawped at me "oh…didn't I mention that?"

"No"

"Well she is. Apparently Klaus turned her"

"Is Klaus here?"

"No. She left him and came here. That's all I know. She won't even tell me where she's staying"

"Wouldn't tell Jenna either. When I left, they were arguing. Well, Jenna was shouting. Elena was just…staring"

"hmm…any chance you can deliver this to her then? Since, by the sound of it they may take a while?" I tossed the envelope to him. He caught it easily.

"What is it?"

"Daylight ring" I said, draining my drink and getting up "don't lose it"

"Why can't you deliver it?"

"Family dispute? I'm an expert in causing them…not so much with stopping them. I'll avoid it, I think. Just get that to Elena" I walked off, waiting until I was outside to pull out my phone and text Elena.

_**Elena,  
>Heard from Ric that Jenna flipped out. Guess we have to put off the meeting till tomorrow?<br>D~**_

Barely a minute later the reply came.

_**Aww…I do hate it when family comes between us. Fine, tomorrow it is. I have people to visit anyway.  
>E xxx<strong>_

I smiled to myself and started my slow walk home.


	4. Virginia, 2011

-1_Mystic Falls, 2011_

_Elena's PoV_

"So where are we going?" I asked Klaus.

"I don't know yet. Where would you like to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy" I said, smiling. My mind was still lingering on the events of the evening. I didn't like what I'd done but I knew it was necessary. I had to. I knew that but I still couldn't accept it. I wished I could have said goodbye, could have said sorry but if they'd known they would have tried to stop me.

"you're still thinking about them, aren't you? Elena…you know why we had to do it. They would never have let us be together if we'd stayed" I nodded.

"I know that. I understand it's just…hard. My whole life was here, with these people. And I just…betrayed them. It feels…wrong"

"It's not wrong if it's love, Elena" he told me "If you hadn't gone you would have been betraying yourself" I thought about this for a minute.

"You're right" I took his hand and squeezed. Klaus held it for a second, then released it and started the car.

My phone rang. I glanced at it. Alaric. I disconnected the call. A second later, Damon. Then Stefan. They had found that I was gone. I thought it would take longer. I sighed and turned off my phone. I pressed my head against the window, the cool glass felt good. Klaus was watching me, his expression troubled. His eyes silently asked me if I was okay. I nodded slightly. He knew how I felt. I cared about Stefan, Damon and everyone else. But I loved him and that was all that mattered to me.

Klaus took one hand off the steering wheel and it found mine. He ran his thumb over my palm, then he brought our clasped hands to his lips and kissed them gently. I sighed softly.

"I think we'll be okay" I whispered.

"I know we will" he promised "as long as we're together, we'll be okay"

We drove through the night with no direction, no aim except to get somewhere where we could be together, just the two of us. I kept my eyes on the window, looking at the scenery that passed until there was nothing familiar. Houses and shops gave way to trees and fields. There was no sign of people, except for the occasional farm. It would be good to get away from everything, get away from life for a while. We could live in a forest or find an island somewhere warm where no one knew us. A fresh start. That's all I wanted. A new life with the man I loved.

After a while, Klaus turned the car off the road and onto a dirt track. We rattled along the bumpy path for a mile or so before we reached a small clearing in the middle of the trees. A quaint cottage stood there. Ivy clung to the walls, wild flowers bloomed in the grass around.

"Wow…it's beautiful" I said as he stopped the car. I climbed eagerly out. The grass was damp and dew drops formed on my shoes.

"Do you really like it?" he asked, seeming anxious for my approval.

"I love it" I said, looking around the clearing. The moon was still high in the sky, casting a silver glow over everything. The shadows seemed darker then normal in the light, making the whole place seem more ethereal. I spun around, enchanted by the beauty of the clearing. I held my arms out, letting the moonlight soak into my bare skin, wanting to be part of the magic as well.

I paused and held out my hand to Klaus, smiling. He took it and pulled me against him. Slowly, we moved in a circle, dancing to the melody of nature, the sounds of crickets and an owl nearby. It was a perfect moment, just the two of us. Together, at last.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. It was just a filler. **


	5. England, date unknown

-1**A/N: This was a last minute decision to stick this in but I wanted to look more at Klaus's past. Sorry if you're getting distracted from the actual story.**

**Okay, I warn you that there is a slight incestuous moment in this chapter. However, for the purposes of this fic Klaus's mother was not the only person to have an affair. Klaus's father had an affair too and Mercy was the result so they are not actually related!**

_Somewhere in England, date unknown_

_Klaus's PoV_

I stood upon my balcony, looking down at the town. Lights flickered, fires spreading through the buildings.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" said a cold voice. I turned slightly to see my sister, Mercy. Her appearance was almost angelic, with her dimples and flowing brown curls. In her little blue velvet dress she looked like a porcelain doll.

"I suppose..."

"You don't agree?" she frowned. "Why not? We made this. We are gods"

"Gods? I see us more as demons. We belong in that fire, in the pits of hell" She laughed.

"We do but we shall never go there. We shall never die" I looked at her. Her, the eternal sixteen year old.

"Aren't you sad? You shall never grow up. Never experience...the world as an adult" she laughed again.

"My dear brother, I have something many women would cheerfully murder for and that is youth" she placed a hand on my cheek, forcing me to meet her icy silver eyes "And that is how I am glad to stay"

"A frozen child" she shook her head.

"No. A perfect killer" I stared at her, blankly. She smiled "Oh you poor foolish brother. Who would suspect me as a vampire? You may be a killer but I can be the only true predator" she turned and walked back into the house. I remained on the balcony, watching as the town burned. I could see the dark shapes as villagers fled from my brothers.

"Nikolaus!" a loud harsh voice cut through the air, sending a shudder through my body. I sighed, adjusted my jacket and headed down the stairs. My…mother's husband stood there. I would never acknowledge that man as my father after what he had done to me.

"Yes sir?" I replied, trying to keep my expression benign.

"Why are you not out with your brothers?"

"I…see no reason to kill unnecessarily. I fed yesterday, I do not require another human for a few days more" He stared at me incredulously.

"It is not due to hunger that we kill. It is to show the humans their place in this world"

"But…why? We were mortal once" He snarled and grabbed me by the collar, dragging me into the courtyard. Bodies were strewn over the ground.

"Look Nikolaus. Mortals die. Mortals bleed. We are not mortals now. We shall not act like them" he indicated to Elijah, who came forward holding a slave girl by the arm. I was pushed forward "Kill her. Now" I stared at him.

"I…I…"

"Do it Nikolaus!" he roared "do it! Now!" The eyes of my family were upon me, waiting for me to make my move. I looked over at the slave girl and felt an overwhelming sense of pity for her. I could not do this. I turned back.

"I cannot" He snarled and darted forward. He pushed the girl's head to the side and bit deep into her neck. I smelt the blood as it hit the air. I felt my fangs grow and the veins of my eyes darken.

"You see? How easy it is?" he said, eyes dark "finish it" he pushed the girl towards me. She collided with my body, her blood spilling over the bodice of her dress.

"I…I…" I wanted to bite her, to tear open her flesh and drain the crimson liquid from her veins. I dropped the girl to the ground "I will not do this" I turned and walked back into the house. I heard an enraged shout from behind. He followed me, stalking me down the corridors.

"You do not walk away from me!" he growled, grabbing me by my hair and catapulting me towards the wall. I collided with the rough bricks and let out a small hiss of surprise and pain. He pulled his belt free and raised it. I closed my eyes.

*****After*****

Pain ripped through my body. The cold water stung my tender flesh as I lay in the bathtub, eyes closed. My clothes stuck to my body but I hadn't the strength to attempt to remove them.

"Oh brother" said a soft, sad voice. I opened my eyes and saw Mercy, watching me.

"Please…do not mock me now dear sister. For I fear I may snap if you attempt it" I closed my eyes again.

"Now…why would you suspect that of me? My motives here are purely innocent" I sat up.

"What do you want? My humiliation was great enough already"

"That is precisely why I am here. You are suffering. You find it hard to kill? Then you shall never be a true vampire"

"Perhaps I do not wish to be a true vampire" I told her.

"Then you shall die. Father shall kill you" she produced a knife from the folds of her dress and held out her arm. "Nikolaus…you do not have to fear what you are"

"I do not" I said, sharply.

"Yes you do. For some reason the idea of the blood repulses you. I see that. And I will help you" she drew the blade sharply across her flesh. Blood welled up. "It is just blood Nikolaus. Just…blood" she dipped a finger into her wound. She moved her finger towards me but I recoiled in horror. She sighed and brought her finger to her own lips instead. She licked the digit daintily, some of the residual blood lingering on her lips.

Slowly, she brought her lips to mine and pressed them against me. For a second I forgot myself and allowed the taste to slip onto my taste buds.

Then my senses returned and I pulled back.

"What are you trying to do Mercy?" I said. She smiled.

"My dear brother…I am curing you" she brought her lips back to mine once more.

**A/N: Really…sorry…**


	6. Visit from Klaus

-1**A/N: Today we get to find out what Elena****'****s secret is. And****…****KLAUS!**

_Mystic falls, 2013_

_Damon's PoV_

I reached my house and immediately knew something was wrong. There was a scent in the air. Dead blood. I moved hesitantly down the corridor, grabbing a stake from the shelf as I passed.

I could see that a fire was burning in the living room and that was where the smell was strongest. I paused at the door, listening intently but all I heard was the crackling of burning wood.

"Good lord, Damon. Stop loitering in the doorway" said a familiar, cold voice. I stepped into view and saw Klaus seated in my armchair beside the fire. There was a glass in his hand and he was staring at its contents in deep contemplation.

"What" I said, through gritted teeth "are you doing here?" This man had stolen Elena, ruined all our lives and was now sitting in MY chair, drinking MY alcohol. I wanted to tear his head off!

"Patience. All shall be revealed shortly" he indicated the seat opposite him as if I was in his house, not the other way around "Please, sit"

"I'd rather stand" I said. He shrugged.

"Your choice. Now, to business. My arrival here can be summed up in one word. Elena" I stiffened, though I tried not to show it, tried to keep my expression indifferent.

"I thought she was with you" I lied.

"Don't play dumb, Damon. It doesn't suit you. I know she's here and I know she contacted you. I want you to tell me where she is now"

"So you can kidnap her again?"

"She came with me willingly, Damon, no matter what you chose to believe to help you sleep at night. Besides…Elena is not what I'm after"

"Then what is?" I asked, curious.

"She took something of mine. Something incredibly valuable to me. I want it back" he put down his glass and stood up, prowling towards me "So…just tell me where she is and I'll leave. Peacefully" he smirked as if the idea amused him.

"No" his expression darkened.

"Why not?"

"Well the list is long so I'll give you the cut version. 1) I don't like you. At all. 2) Elena is my friend. 3) I would never sell her out…especially not to you" then as an afterthought "Plus I don't know where she is. No one does" He stared at me for a long time. I stared back. I wondered if he was going to compel me.

He stepped back.

"sorry for disturbing you Damon" he picked up his jacket from the chair it was draped over and headed to the door "Thank you for your help. Good evening" he left. I stared after him incredulously. That whole encounter had made no sense! Well…not to me anyway.

My phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Elena.

Thanks for the ring!

E xxx

I sighed. My curiosity was rising with every passing second. I typed out a message but hesitated instead of sending it. I knew that if I did ask, Elena probably wouldn't tell me. If she did, I would stop being an onlooker and become involved. That was bad news as I really didn't want another visit from Klaus.

I shut my phone and went upstairs. I wasn't going to get involved. This wasn't my fight. Elena had made that clear the day she'd left.

As I was heading down the corridor, I heard a quiet groan of pain from Stefan's room. I darted inside and saw my brother lying on the floor with a stake in his chest.

"Oh god, Stefan!" I said. He groaned again. He was still alive, but just barely. I sighed in relief and grasped the stake. It was slightly below his heart so it hadn't killed him "It's okay Stefan. I'll pull it out" I gripped harder and tugged the offending wood from his body. He let out a half cry, half gasp. His body jerked, then fell still again.

I quickly searched the room and found a half drunk blood bag. I fed it to Stefan, forcing him to drink it. Most of the crimson liquid trickled down his chin, staining it. I hated seeing my brother this way. It turned my vision red, clouding my judgement. I hadn't planned on getting involved but Klaus had forced me to.

I fetched some more blood bags for Stefan and fed them to him. The colour gradually returned to him and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"You're going to be okay Stefan" I muttered, more to myself then to him. His eyes flickered open and met mine. He grasped my hand tightly. His mouth moved to form silent words "Don't speak. I have to go and sort some things out. I'll be back soon" I helped him onto his bed and put some blood nearby. He closed his eyes again. I sighed and started to leave but spotted the stake on the floor. I picked it up and stashed it in my room, before texting Elena.

Need to meet. NOW!

The reply came quickly. Elena agreed to meet him in the woods, in five minutes.

Five minutes later, he found Elena leaning against a tree, watching him. He gave her a cold look.

"Let me guess" she said, inspecting her nails "Klaus?"

"He staked Stefan" I growled.

"Oh. How sad" she said, emotionlessly. I snarled "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where you were" she stiffened slightly.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I didn't know" She smiled.

"Good" she turned and started to walk away.

"What did you take from him?" I called after her. She froze "Yeah…you heard me. What did you take?" she turned and sighed.

"I can't tell you Damon" I glared.

"Why?" she shushed me with her hands.

"I can't tell you. But I can tell you. Follow me" she walked away. I considered for a minute before following.

She led me to a little cottage in the trees. She stopped outside and unlocked the door. I tried to step forward but couldn't.

"Err…human lives here?" she nodded.

"Olivia!" a tall girl, about nineteen with long, straight red hair, emerged from a room off the corridor. Elena turned to her. "Olivia, this is my friend Damon. Can he come in?"

"Oh, of course" I smiled and entered the house. Elena led me into the room Olivia had come from. There was a little girl and boy seated at a table, drawing on scraps of paper. Elena turned to me.

"Damon, this is Nikolaus and Stefanie. My children"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! Chapter dedicated to Olivia Pierce.**


	7. Rome, 2011

_**A/N: I**__**'**__**ve been slacking. I know. But to make up for it, I'm planning a special lemony one shot involving any three characters you pick. So please tell me which three characters you want and the ones who get the most will be in my one-shot. Also, any requests for lemony situations, please tell me. I've decided I need practice writing lemons since all my lemons are basically the same and boring. So let me know!**_

_**Anyway here**__**'**__**s the chapter. Contains citrus!**_

_Rome, 2011_

_Elena__'__s PoV_

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at my reflection in disbelief. This couldn't be real…it just couldn't. I took a deep breath, turned and left the bathroom. Klaus was sitting on the balcony, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that I really didn't want to disturb him.

"Elena, stop hovering" he muttered sleepily, opening one eye "What's wrong?" I sat down on the chair opposite him and took a deep breath.

"Klaus…I'm pregnant" I said. His body jerked upright and he stared at me.

"Did you just say…?"

"Pregnant? Yes. I did" I looked at my feet "I don't know how that's possible since vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate"

"no…" he stood up "but…this is a good thing Elena" I looked up at him. He smiled "I always worried that I wasn't going to be enough…that I was stealing you away from the life you deserved…but now, we can be a family" I reached up and kissed him softly.

"You didn't steal me away from anything. I wanted this. I still do. You…me…"

"And our child" he finished, resting a protective hand on my stomach.

"yes" I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me and took my hand in his.

"Come" he said quietly and led me from the balcony. We went to the bedroom and I smiled to myself. A large part of my relationship with Klaus was sex. We did other stuff too, both normal and supernatural, but most days would end with sex.

However today, he didn't start to undress me or himself. Instead he simply pulled me down onto the bed and held me close to him. Just held me, arms encircling me, occasionally muttering sweet nothings to me. I felt safe and happy. I wanted our child to feel the same way when it was born. I closed my eyes and pictured a little girl. Blonde hair like her father. My eyes. I sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Klaus, playing with my hair.

"You. Me. Us. Our family" I looked up at him. He had the strangest expression on his face. I frowned "Is something wrong?"

"I have to go out for a while. Will you wait here for me?" I nodded and stretched out like a cat on the bed covers. "Hmmm….when you arch your body like that, it makes it so hard for me to leave,"

"So don't?" I suggested "stay?" He shook his head. I pouted slightly in disappointment. He sighed.

"Will you really miss me that much?" I nodded. He sighed again "Only because it's you," his lips found mine. The kiss started soft and slow, then something changed. his mouth was searching, demanding. His hand wandered down the path of my body before coming to rest on my thigh, the other rose up to cup the side of my breast. I leant my head back so it was resting on his shoulder. He moved his lips along my throat, sucking gently to stain my flesh with purple marks. The hand on my leg slipped under the fabric of my skirt and rubbed languidly over my hipbone before ghosting over my uncovered sex. My body responded instantly, dampening at his barely there touch.

"Mmm…Elena. Why aren't you wearing any panties?" he whispered. In response, I grasped his wrist and pressed his hand firmly against my core. He smirked, feeling the moisture coating my inner thighs "Well now…" I opened my mouth to speak but he slipped three fingers inside me and all I could manage was a noise. My hands tangled in the bedcovers as Klaus slowly pleasured me with his fingers.

Suddenly, he withdrew them. I whimpered from the loss and pouted at him. He smirked and leaned back, waiting expectantly. I knew what he wanted and smiled. I tugged off my dress and lay on the bed. I hadn't been wearing a bra either so I was bare under his intense gaze. I lay, watching him with half closed eyes, waiting for an instruction.

"Show me what you want Elena" he murmured "Pleasure yourself" When we'd first got together I'd been uncertain about doing this, masturbating in general but especially in front of him. Klaus had pointed out that we had done other things that were probably worse (for example, having sex on a desk after school or in a church tower). Now I didn't feel embarrassed, I was more focused on how far I'd get before he joined in.

I moved both my hands to my breasts and caressed them, gently at first but growing harder until I was roughly palming them so that it verged on painful. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Klaus doing this to me. I trailed one hand lazily down my body and placed it teasingly between my folds. My ears were straining to hear the sound of a zipper being lowered or something else that would signal Klaus' participation.

I entered myself with a finger, moving slowly at first, then gradually increasing the speed and adding another finger. In my mind I saw Klaus hovering over me, muscles tense as he thrust into me. I mewled with pleasure and gently toyed with my clit.

"Oh…Klaus…." I moaned.

"Yes Elena" he murmured, trailing a finger over my leg "Think of me" I moved my fingers, going faster and harder, my cries growing louder, my body becoming more erratic and uncontrolled as I brought myself to the peak of my pleasure.

"Klaus!" I cried out, my body jerking upright then slumping back on the bed. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Klaus watching me with a curious expression on his face. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"You okay?"

"Yes…but now I really have to go" I allowed my eyes to rest on the bulge in his trousers.

"Want me to help you with that?" he smirked and kissed me softly.

"Later. Will you stay here until I get back?"

"Of course" I promised. I lay back and rested one foot over the other. He grinned, got up and left.

Klaus' PoV

I walked quickly down the narrow streets, my trousers uncomfortably tight. The thought of Elena sprawled naked on the bed just made it worse. I ordered myself to hurry, wanting to get back as soon as possible.

I turned off the street, into a little bar. I approached a man and enquired in Italian whether my contact was here. The man pointed to a darkened corner and made a sign with his hand to ward off evil. I rolled my eyes. Silly superstitions.

"You're late" snapped a voice when I approached the table.

"My apologies" I sat down. The candle on the table suddenly flickered into life. I leant back in my chair and smirked. The girl folded her arms and tossed her red hair.

"So?" she asked.

"It worked. It's happened" she smiled.

"I told you it would" she lay her hand on the table.

"You expect me to cross your palm with silver?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"You could…" she leant forward "Or you could skip your game and give me what we both really want…." I smirked more, leant forward and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"That better?" I asked.

"Much" she grinned and kissed me again.

_**A/N: BAD KLAUS! Well, hope you enjoyed. I promise that I will have the next chapter up quicker. So remember to review or PM me with your suggestions for my random lemony one shot**_


	8. Elena's story

_Mystic Falls, 2013  
>Damon's PoV<span>_

I stared. It was all i could do. No words would come. i couldn't believe what i was hearing! It was only when the pair got up from their table and approached me that i finally managed to regain control of my senses.

"Hello. I'm Nikolaus" said the little boy, holding out his hand "how do you do?" the girl just giggled and blushed slightly.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm Damon" i said, hesitantly shaking the boy's hand.

"Uncle Damon? Mommy talks about you" said the girl. I looked at her and she hid her face, giggling again. I turned and looked at Elena. She shrugged. Stefanie went over to her and whispered something. Elena looked at me and grinned.

"I'm sure he will honey if you ask him nicely" Stefanie came over to me and smiled.

"Will you play with me, Uncle Damon?" she asked, looking pleading. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I will play with you when i've talked with your mom, okay?" she nodded. Nikolaus took her hand and lead her back to their table. Elena walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed her. She ignored me and got a bottle of blood out of the fridge. I watched her as she poured it into two plastic beakers.

"Elena...?"

"Those two get through so much blood it's ridiculous. I'm going to run out soon..." she wouldn't look at me but i heard the emotion in her voice.

"Elena...what's wrong?" she turned back to me and there were tears in her eyes.

"I just...i've been trying so hard Damon and i'm not sure if i can keep doing this" I didn't speak, just wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I stroked small circles on her back as if she were a child, trying to find a way to comfort her. I knew Stefan would be so much better at this then i was.

_But Stefan isn't here...you have to do this_, my brain reminded me.

"It's okay Elena. You don't have to do this alone anymore. Just...please, tell me what happened and i can try and help you! I can't do anything if i don't know what's going on!" She nodded.

"Okay...okay..." she said "I need to give the kids their drinks...then i'll tell you everything" She went back into the living room and gave the twins their drinks. She sat on the sofa and indicated for me to sit next to her. I did, watching her expectantly.

"Right...well, Klaus and i were together...travelling. we were happy. Then...one day i started getting ill. I thought it was nothing...just normal. But it didn't stop. I didn't know what was wrong so i googled my symptoms" i raised an eyebrow at her "What? Google is an all knowing god! Anyway...the only thing that matched up was pregnancy...but vampires couldn't have children and i knew that. So i went to the doctor. He confirmed it but i still didn't want to believe it. I got a pregnancy test and that basically was the final proof. I was pregnant. So i told Klaus. He was...ecstatic. Over the moon about it" she smiled fondly at the memory "Things were okay at first. But then...i started being ill again. My body rejected whatever food it was given...so Klaus forced me to drink blood...forced me into stuff i didn't want to do. But we got through it and i had the babies. They were perfect...in every way" I frowned. I was wondering, if it was so perfect, why did she leave? "I was breastfeeding them...so when their vampire nature came through i was the first to know. It was Nikolaus that changed first. He bit me, drank my blood. Not too much so i just...forced myself to calm down and told Klaus. His reaction was strange. He told me to encourage their vampire side. So...i still fed the twins but in a completely different way. Until one day when Nikolaus took too much, then Klaus decided it was better to just get girls from the area and compel them. I was kept away from the twins...Klaus refused to let me near them, saying it was for my own protection" she sighed softly "i accepted it...he was their father, i was sure he wouldn't hurt them...but i didn't realise he was doing something worse to my little angels" I looked at her quizzically "he was corrupting them Damon, making them like him. They're more advanced then normal children; they knew what they were doing. I was blind...a fool. Only when i saw Nikolaus purposefully kill a teenage girl...not for food but because he was told to did i realise. And then i ran" i couldn't think of anything to say. Poor Elena...all this time i'd been blaming her for leaving and she'd been living a nightmare. She was hanging her head, tears clear in her eyes. I heard the sound of feet as someone approached.

"Mummy? Why you crying?" asked Stefanie. Elena forced a smile and picked Stefanie up.

"I'm not crying sweetie, see?" she wiped her eyes. Stefanie frowned.

"You were"

"Not anymore. We were just talking about something that made mummy sad" Stefanie sucked on her thumb.

"Daddy?" Elena nodded slightly. I could see the conversation was making her uncomfortable so i decided to intervene.

"hey, Stefanie, I'm almost done talking to your mom. I can play with you now, if you like?" her face lit up.

"yay! Okay. I'm going to get my dollies!" she leapt off Elena's lap and ran upstairs. I turned to Elena.

"So why did you come here?"

"I was tired of running...i missed home, wanted to feel safe" she hung her head "We got here the day before you saw me. Didn't have time to grab any food...which is why i had to kill all those hunters. The twins were starving" I frowned.

"You only just got here...? so...?" she looked at me. I shook my head and asked a different question "Who turned you?"

"Erm...Katherine. i ran into her a little while ago. It made life harder seeing as i could only travel at night after that...but it was the right choice" I growled. We'd sent Katherine to find Elena, she had and hadn't told us!

Stefanie returned.

"Come on Dammy!" she grabbed my hand and started to tug me to my feet. I got up, being pulled to the door.

"Damon" called Elena. I paused. "I never forgot about you. I couldn't...that's why they're named what they are" i frowned slightly but the little girl was pulling me upstairs before i could ask. She led me to a small bedroom with two beds in.

"This is our room. We used to share with mommy but when we came here, we got our own room" She sat on a bed and held up a small rag doll "Do you want to be the mummy doll or the daddy doll?" she set her dolls out on the bed. My frown grew.

"Who made these?"

"Mummy did" she giggled "This one's my Dammy doll. You can be him" she handed me a small doll with black hair and a slightly mean expression.

"What did she mean about your name?" i asked.

"Mummy says we're named after very special people. I am Stefanie Jenna Gilbert and Nikolaus is Nikolaus Jeremy Damon Gilbert. Mummy says i'm named after Uncle Stefan" i looked down at my hands. I was truly ashamed of the way i'd been thinking of Elena these past years. I had to make it up to her.


	9. Tuscany, 2011

**A/N: I can't work out if Klaus is being nice or horrible. I mean his actions are nasty but his reason behind them is nice, right? Tell me guys! I have no idea!**

_Tuscany, 2011  
>Elena's PoV<span>_

I threw up violently in the toilet. Klaus held my hair away from my face, rubbing small circles on my back.

"Go away" I murmured "This is gross. You don't have to watch me"

"I care for you and i want to make sure you're okay. Of course i'm staying here with you!" he said, firmly. I went to answer but was hit by another wave of nausea and had to close my mouth. I groaned softly and rested my head against the wall. Klaus put his cool hand on my forehead. "You're burning up Lena. Come on, you need to be in bed" I shook my head.

"Don't wanna move" i muttered, positive that if i even thought about moving i'd be sick again. He sighed, and pulled me to my feet. He quickly carried me to the bed and lay me there. He wrapped an arm around me, stroking my hair gently and humming under his breath.

"I feel like shit"

"It'll pass Elena. Don't worry, i'm going to make everything better. I need you to get some sleep though" I nodded slowly. He smiled, continuing his ministrations until i was soothed into a gentle slumber.

_I was standing in a woods. It was snowing heavily and i was wearing only light white dress and no shoes. I shivered slightly. My stomach was swollen by pregnancy. I could hear someone singing nearby, a soft lilting lullaby that had a somewhat eerie quality to it that sent shivers down my spine. I took an unconscious step forward and called out._

"_Who's there?" My voice sounded empty, disembodied in the surroundings. I heard a giggle in response, then a second joined the first. I called out again, eyes darting around me in fear._

"_It's just us mamma" said a voice. Two figures stepped out of the shadows, a boy and a girl, eyes dark and skin pale. They were both wearing white but it was stained with crimson in places. They stepped towards me. I felt a larger rush of fear._

"_Who are you...?" i whispered, backing away until i bumped into something warm and solid. An arm wrapped around my waist._

"_These are our children Elena" whispered Klaus "Aren't they beautiful?" I opened my mouth to speak but felt a twisting pain in my gut. I cried out, wrapping my arms around my pregnant stomach. Klaus chuckled softly._

"_Someone's hungry" I fell to my knees in the snow and looked down at my belly. A small lump pushed against the skin, like a hand. I cried out._

"_Help me!" Klaus stroked my cheek._

"_It's okay Elena. I promised you it would all be okay"_

"_We're hungry too daddy" said the little boy. Klaus smiled and waved them over. He took my hands in his and stretched my arms out in front of me._

"_Be gentle you two" the children nodded and came over to me. They nuzzled against me, rubbing their cheeks against my skin. Suddenly the girl sank her fangs into my neck. I screamed. The boy did the same, both of them greedily drinking my lifeblood. The being in my stomach clawed frantically at me from the inside. It hurt. It all hurt so much.  
>Klaus pulled out a knife and sliced open both my wrists, watching the blood spill onto the ground for a moment or two, before producing a bowl and capturing the drops. I felt myself growing faint from the blood loss and the overwhelming pain. The children gently lay me on the ground, before resuming their feeding. Klaus came over and knelt by my head. He placed the bowl of my blood at my mouth.<em>

"_You have to drink Elena" he told me, as the blood started to trickle down my throat. I struggled._

"_no..."_

"_You have to drink Elena" he whispered._

I woke up. The thick coppery taste of blood was still clinging to my throat. There was something warm and solid in my mouth and i could hear Klaus whispering those words over and over again. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting there, a teenage girl in his arms. Her wrist was slit and was pressed to my mouth. I pushed her away with as much force as i could muster, and rolled off the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" i screamed, trying not to gag at the taste and the residual nausea from earlier. Klaus sighed and pushed the unconscious teen away.

"Elena you need blood. The baby inside you is at least part vampire and it needs it. If we don't feed it, it'll die and so will you!"

"No! I'm not going to do it!" i said "And don't you dare make me!" I stormed out of the house and went to sit in the gardens. I sat on the grass and sobbed for timeless hours.

Klaus came out a little while after i'd stopped crying. He had a steaming mug of tea in his hands.

"Thought you could use this" i looked up, wiped my eyes and took the mug.

"Thanks..." he smiled slightly and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I sipped my tea.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was only trying to take care of you Elena. I hate seeing you like this!" I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for how i reacted but...i can't do that" I drank more of my tea and rested my head against his chest. "Promise me you won't make me do it again?" He nodded absently, playing with my hair. I glanced up at him. His face was sad but at the same time resolved to some action i didn't yet know. I frowned "Are you okay?"

"Yes...i'm just really sorry"

"I already said it's okay..."

"No...not for that"

"Then for what?" he glanced at my almost drunk cup of tea. I looked too and froze. What had he done? He looked at me and shrugged.

"Sorry Elena. It's for your own good. If getting you to drink is the only way to keep you alive and this is the only way to make you drink then i'll do it" I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy.

"You drugged me" i realised. He nodded.

"I always said you needed more sleep" He got up, called to one of the servants at the house and she came out with the teenage girl from earlier. Klaus took the girl and knelt in front of me. "You have to drink Elena. And if you won't do it then i'll make you"

"no..." i didn't have time for another word before my body seemed to seize up and i fell backwards. Klaus caught me with one arm and lowered me to the ground. I could still see, hear, feel but it was faded, like i was wrapped in cotton wool. I watched as he cut open the helpless girl's arm and brought it, dripping scarlet, towards me.


	10. Li'l Miss Mercy

_Mystic Falls, 2013  
>Damon's PoV<span>_

After a few hours of playing dolls with Stefanie, she eventually allowed me to leave. I say allowed, she clung to my leg and cried until I promised to come back. It was unnerving how attached to me she was already.

I went downstairs to say goodbye to Elena. She was in an armchair with Nikolaus asleep on her lap. She idly stroked his hair, humming softly to herself.

"Elena…" I spoke quietly, afraid to disturb her when she seemed so calm. She looked up at me, her eyes unfocused momentarily before snapping back to normal.

"You're off?" I nodded. "Will you come back?" I nodded again.

"Stefanie will probably hunt me down if I don't" I smiled slightly, amused. Elena laughed softly. I'd forgotten how beautiful her laugh was.

"She likes you"

"I like her" She didn't reply for a moment. I made for the door.

"Damon…?" she began. I paused and looked at her "I don't know what you think this is but…please don't turn it into something it's not. Despite what Klaus has done, I still love him. I didn't come back to fall in love or to renew it. I came back to feel safe even if it's not real" I felt sadness like ice in my heart but forced myself to nod.

"Goodbye Elena" I said, before walking out quickly. The human girl, Olivia was out the front, cutting some weird herb that was growing. I barely glanced at her as I passed but she stood up and stopped me.

"What?" I asked, trying to sidestep her.

"Someone wants a word with you" she said quietly. I frowned.

"What?"

"Follow me" she turned away. I rolled my eyes and started to walk in the opposite direction. I suddenly felt a wave of pain and my muscles seized up, refusing to move me another step. My eyes darted around like a deer searching for the hunter. The only person around was the redhead. She was smiling.

"Damon…" she said softly "someone wants a word with you. Follow me" I growled and tried to move away but couldn't.

"I can't!" I snarled.

"Yes you can. Follow me" I sighed and moved towards her, surprised that I could. She led me deep into the woods. Every time I tried to step away from the path she had laid, I would freeze up again. I had no idea what was going on.

Eventually we reached a clearing. A small girl, about fifteen, was leaning against a tree. Her hair was long, curly brown and her eyes were like two chips of ice. She was wearing a strangely old fashioned dress of white, the hem stained with mud.

"Mr Salvatore?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded. She glanced at Olivia. "Thank you Olivia, you may return home and remember nothing of this" Olivia started to walk away. The girl slowly walked over to me and held out a hand "I am Mercy" I raised an eyebrow. Judging by her tone, I was meant to be impressed. She looked slightly put out by my reaction and stepped back. "You've not heard of me?"

"Should I have?" she laughed. It was like peals of bells but at the same time, unnerving.

"I am Klaus' younger sister" she curtseyed.

"Oh. Right. What do you want?" I asked. If she had anything to do with Klaus, I wasn't interested.

"I've come to offer you a deal. I am not working for Klaus in coming here. I came here before he did. You've been tracking me" she smirked slightly, showing perfect white teeth. It all clicked. The vampire kills. That was her. I growled. "Calm yourself Mr Salvatore. I mean you and this town no harm. I merely want one thing. My brother"

"Well go find him then. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you back" She growled softly.

"No. He's become too distracted by Miss Gilbert and her demon spawn. I thought about killing her…" I snarled, stepped forward. She held up a hand "I said I thought about it. I decided against it when I realised that would drive him further away from me" her eyes met mine "I have a weapon capable of killing an original, so long as it remains in their body. I wish to use it on Klaus and take him away with me. But I will need your help"

"No deal"

"You haven't even heard my deal yet"

"I don't care. I'm not interested" I started walking away, pleased that whatever had been holding me still was gone. She called after me.

"You will be. When the blood is on your hands and the bodies are at your door. Then you'll wish you'd accepted it"


	11. Tuscany, 2011 part 2

_Tuscany 2011  
>Elena's PoV<span>_

"Klaus!" I called "Klaus!" The door opened and he came in, his expression mildly amused. I'd broken my silence. I hadn't spoken to him since the blood incident.

"Yes Lena?" I beckoned to him.

"Come here!" he crossed to my chair. I took his hand and placed it on my bump. The baby kicked hard. His face broke into a glorious smile.

"Wow!" He looked like an excited little boy. I smiled happily, feeling my baby moving inside me. Klaus kissed my cheek gently. I smiled at him, our expressions each telling the other a silent apology. He pulled away suddenly.

"I have to go out" I frowned.

"Again?" He'd been doing that a lot lately, disappearing for a few hours. He nodded.

"I know this isn't a good time Elena but I have to work" ah, his mysterious work. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure what being the most feared vampire in the world entailed.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever" Just like that, my happy mood was obliterated. He kissed me softly.

"I promise I'll be back soon" He stood up and left the room. I lay on the sofa, restless.

_Klaus' PoV_

I walked along the narrow path, deep in thought. I hated fooling Elena but I had to do this. I swerved off the path, listening intently. Shortly afterwards I heard the sound of footsteps following me. I smirked slightly and moved out of sight, behind a tree. The footsteps quickened. As the person passed my hiding place, I grabbed them by the wrist and pulled them in.

"Klaus!" she squealed. I smirked "And hello to you too" I released her wrist and leant against the tree.

"How much longer?"

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking" she said sarcastically "And yeah, I have missed you"

"I'm sorry" I said. I pulled her to me, crashing my lips against hers. When I pulled away she was gasping for breath "That better?" She tried to regain her composure.

"Erm…not bad" I smirked briefly, then returned to 'business mode'

"So? How much longer?"

"A few weeks. You'll know when it's time. The cravings will get stronger. Be ready for that. It won't be pretty"

"Are you sure this is going to work properly? I don't want to end up with some worthless whelp and a dead girlfriend" she trailed her fingers along my arm.

"Well, if she does die…you'll always have me" I grabbed her wrist, tightening my grasp until I heard her bones begin to crack. She looked at me fearfully.

"You mean nothing to me compared to Elena. Don't pretend otherwise" She took a deep breath.

"If she meant so much to you, you wouldn't be sleeping with me"

"You laid down the terms of our arrangement"

"Yes but there are other witches. Better ones" I looked at her, admiring her bravery, then I let her go so abruptly she fell to the floor.

"Know your place witch. It is not at my side but at my feet! You would do well to remember that!" I growled. I saw that some spark of fear but then she quelled it. She tossed her hair and smiled flirtatiously. She moved to kneel in front of me.

"Like this?" she smirked, running a hand along my leg. It inched closer to the button of my trousers. I felt myself harden at her touch. She smirked and pulled away, getting to her feet. "One thing you need to remember Klaus. I don't kneel for anyone"


End file.
